


【锤基】下班回家看到弟弟在搞情趣（一辆婴儿车）

by Sherry_Thorki



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Thorki/pseuds/Sherry_Thorki
Summary: 这辈子第一次写肉，emmm，有几个注意事项1、这是一辆婴儿学步车2、画风突变3、沙雕4、以及可能的某些不负责任的后遗症哈哈哈哈哈





	【锤基】下班回家看到弟弟在搞情趣（一辆婴儿车）

**Author's Note:**

> 这辈子第一次写肉，emmm，有几个注意事项
> 
> 1、这是一辆婴儿学步车
> 
> 2、画风突变
> 
> 3、沙雕
> 
> 4、以及可能的某些不负责任的后遗症哈哈哈哈哈

下班回家看到弟弟在搞情趣

 

Thor下班回到家里，脱下外套挂到衣架上，转过身，看到Loki窝在沙发里，双腿交叠，见他看过来后挑了挑眉，缓缓勾起嘴角，冲着Thor勾了勾手指。

 

他的上身赤裸，下身穿着一条紧身的黑色皮裤，头上还戴着一对猫耳。

 

不知道他有没有给自己准备尾巴，Thor想。

 

Thor走到沙发边，刚想坐到他旁边好好捏捏那对看上去手感极好的耳朵，就被Loki的腿给拦在了沙发前。

 

“我允许你坐下了吗？”

 

Thor顺势握住了抵在他小腹上的脚，笑了笑：“那么，你希望我怎么做呢？”

 

Loki坐直了身子，随着他离开沙发背，Thor看见了Loki身后那条细长的尾巴。

 

Thor觉得他的裤子有点紧。

 

“Kneel。”Loki说。

 

Thor从善如流地单膝跪到沙发前，仰头看着Loki，眼里带着笑意。他的手甚至一直都没放开过Loki的脚。

 

Loki拿着尾巴搔过Thor的下颌，接着命令道：“把你的衣服脱掉。”

 

于是Thor抬手，开始一颗一颗地解开衬衫扣子。

 

Loki动了动腿，想把脚从Thor的手中撤出来，结果Thor脱个衣服都要牢牢的抓着。

 

Loki暗地里翻了个白眼儿。

 

“你这样怎么脱衣服？”

 

这时候Thor已经解开了他的衬衣扣子，并抓着Loki的脚印上了一个响亮的亲吻：“当然可以脱了宝贝儿，你要相信我的本事。”

 

看着他大开的衬衣间裸露出来的饱满的胸肌和紧实的腹肌，Loki舔了舔嘴唇，将另一条腿支上沙发，双腿大开冲着Thor，说道：“过来，舔我。”

 

Thor解开了他的裤子拉链，露出里面纯白色的内裤，他伸出舌头舔了舔已经微微抬头的性器，听到Loki发出了一声轻哼。

 

“继续。”Loki说。

 

于是Thor隔着内裤含住了他的性器，勾着舌尖舔弄龟头的位置，在内裤上泅出一团湿印。

 

Loki的喘息声越来越重，渐渐的开始不满于隔着一层布料的感觉。他双颊泛红，翠绿的双眸中蕴了点湿气。他抓住Thor的头发，轻轻拉扯。

 

Thor马上会意，抬起头带着笑意看了Loki一眼，然后用牙齿扯下了他的内裤。

 

阴茎一经释放便迫不及待地弹了出来，Thor轻笑了一声，张开嘴将性器含了进去。

 

“嗯……”

 

Loki舒爽地挺起了腰，带动着他的猫尾轻轻扫过Thor的脸侧，Thor浑身一震，当即吐出了嘴里的性器，抬手将Loki的裤子连同内裤一起，一把扯了下来。

 

Thor看着Loki股间的那根黑色的猫尾，细长的尾巴直接连伸到小穴里。Thor伸手在穴口周围按了按，却听到Loki发出一声变了调的呻吟。

 

Thor一愣，抬头看向Loki，发现对方正微微皱着眉头，问道：“你没有给自己准备好就把那个东西塞进去了吗？”

 

Loki摇了摇头，拉过Thor轻轻吻了一下他的唇角：“帮我……出来，Thor……哥哥……”

 

那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛永远让人拒绝不了。

 

Thor狠狠地在他的唇上啄了一口，复又含住了他的下身。

 

等到Loki在他的唇舌侍弄下泄出来以后，Thor站了起来，打算去拿润滑液。如果Loki真的没有准备好自己，他必须得再做一下润滑才行。

 

可还没等他走到柜子前，Loki就叫住了他。

 

“Thor。”

 

Thor回头，看到Loki正把手伸向自己的后穴，将那只猫尾一点一点从小穴里往外取。

 

“我恐怕……不能和你继续了。”Loki说，这时候他已经将那个猫尾取了下来，尾巴的肛塞上留着一点点血迹。

 

Thor觉得他的心脏跟着一抽。

 

“别误会，我没有受伤。”Loki说着，冲Thor歉意地笑了笑，“但是我长痔疮了……”

 

Thor站在柜子前，裤裆里还挺着鼓鼓的一包。

 

Loki坐在沙发上，一脸无辜地对他笑：“所以，在我好之前，我们都不能继续了。”

 

Thor觉得他的脸现在一定黑的如同锅底。

 

“你是故意的？”

 

Loki耸了耸肩，想做出一个无辜的表情奈何根本憋不住恶作剧得逞的笑。

 

Thor一个健步来到了沙发边上，按住Loki的腰，然后冲着他的臀部“啪”地来了一下，咬牙切齿道：“小混蛋，等你好了我一定操烂你的屁股！”

 

—END—


End file.
